


Hidden Moments

by peppernxt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppernxt/pseuds/peppernxt
Summary: Wattson and Wraith have a conversation and   watch the traffic together from the rooftop.Just a short little drabble. Nothing too angsty or anything.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Hidden Moments

The cold night air stung Natalie’s skin, her breaths exhaling in silvery curls. Her breathing was labored and ragged, like she couldn’t quite remember how to breathe.  
After a few moments, her breathing settled, and she was suddenly aware of her surroundings.  
It was entirely silent on the rooftop she found herself on, except for the faint sounds of traffic on the streets below. Even then, they sounded so distant, so far away, that she felt like she was hidden in the clouds, hidden, where no one else in the world could perceive her. It felt lonely. The sky was dark and smeared with gray clouds that hid the stars and the moon.  
Maybe that’s why Natalie didn’t see her immediately. But after a moment, Natalie’s eyes caught the figure perching on the edge of the roof, facing away from her. She opened her mouth to say something-  
“Don’t apologize. You’re not bothering me,” The figure said. Natalie recognized the voice as Wraith’s.  
“I- oh,” Natalie stopped, a heavy silence weighing on the air. “You come up here often?”  
“Yeah.. It’s nice,”  
“It’s cold,”  
Wraith chuckled at that comment, catching Natalie by surprise.  
“You’re not cold?” Natalie asked.  
Wraith pondered the question,  
“I’m just used to it,”  
“Hm,” Natalie paused, “So, what are you doing?”  
“Watching the traffic,”  
Natalie tilted her head, “I don't understand,”  
“It distracts me from the voices,”  
“Oh,” Natalie replied, not sure what to say.  
“That’s why you came up here, isn’t it?”  
“What?”  
“To get away from the voices. Whether they’re your own, or other people’s. It’s all the same,” Wraith paused, “We’re all running away from something,”  
“I.. guess we are,” Natalie murmured.  
It was quiet again.  
“Wraith?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I watch the traffic with you?”  
Wraith turned to face Natalie, her gaze softening, “..Yeah, of course,”


End file.
